prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Ukraine
Basics We have a very complicated situation with mobile internet in the Ukraine in 2014: The country has 3 major GSM-providers: both Russian-owned''' MTS''' and Kyivstar and the smaller Turkcell-owned life:). All three of them only offer 2G up to EDGE (236 kbps) speed. Furthermore, smaller companies run a incompatible CDMA network. In 2007 the first 3G/UMTS licence was given to state-owned Ukrtelecom and its subdivison U'tel which now markets its 3G offer under brand name 3mob in a limited area. So we have 3 major GSM-providers on 2G only and one small 3G provider charging extra for 2G data roaming! That's why the first thing people ask in a restaurant is not the menu but the wifi password. Wifi is much better in the country compared to mobile internet. Things are about to change in 2015: the current president has ordered to free frequencies previously blocked by the military to be used for 3G and 4G. The legal tender is set in autumm 2014. So we can expect the first 3G or even 4G offers by the major players in 2015. MTS (MTC) Russian-owned MTS is on par with Kyivstar. It's on 2G only with EDGE speed up to 236 kps. They offer "Super Internet 3G" but MTS Connect 3G coverage is provided on the base of CDMA 2000 which is incompatible with 3G/UMTS. 'Start-up' SIM card is available at airports and lots of shops and their service centers (locator in English). Refills are available in many more places. 'Default data rate' They have different starter packs on offer: *Tourist MTS (Турист МТС): Their prepaid card for tourists. It's sold for 50 UAH with a balance of 30 UAH. Internet is per day (0:00-23.59) and 3 UAH unlimited only the day you use. *Tariff Smartphone 0.50 (Смартфон 0.50): Their prepaid card for smartphones. It has a general daily base rate of 0.50 UAH and internet is then free and unlimited. 'Technical Settings' APN: internet 'Support' Website in English:http://www.kyivstar.ua/en/ http://www.mts.com.ua/eng/main.php Kyivstar '(Київстар) Russian-owned Kyivstar is on par with MTS (coverage search in ukrainian). It's on 2G only with EDGE speed up to 240 kbps. There used to be a cooperation with 3mob (see below) for certain 3G roaming tariffs, but this has been discontinued. 'Start-up SIM card is available at airports and lots of shops and their service centers (locator in ukrainian only). Refills are available in many more places. 'Default data rate' For internet use choose the starter pack called Kyivstar Freedom Internet or Вільний Київстар в Інтернеті. It has unlimited internet use by the day: *0.85 UAH per day: if you pay only the day of use, activation: *233# *0.50 UAH per day: if you pay every day, activation: *235# 'Technical Settings' APN: www.ab.kyivstar.net 'Support' Website in English:http://www.kyivstar.ua/en/ life:) Turkish-owned life:) is the 3rd provider in the country with not so good coverage as the two big ones. It's on 2G only with EDGE speed up to 150 kbps. 'Start-up' SIM card is available at airports and lots of shops and their service centers (locator in ukrainian *123#, вибери Internet Poslugy, потім Nichniy I-net іVidkliuchyty. only) for 15 UAH. Refills are available in many places. 'Default data rate' They have (amongst others) these starter packs: *free life:-) = Вільний life:): their standard prepaid plan, change from another plan by USSD *141*1# no base rate, default internet rate is 1.19 UAH per 100 kB, *international life:) = Міжнародний life:): their plan for visitors with reduced international call rates, change from another plan by USSD *141*11# No base rate, Internet is 1.99 UAH per day for 100 MB, then throttled to 32 kbps, 0.50 UAH for another 100 MB by USSD code *141*42# *life:) online: their tariff for tablets and modems, but it has voice and text too. Can't be changed from other plans. Internet is free for one week after activation and 50 MB max. Then it's 30 UAH for 3 GB per month. 'Data feature packs' These data add-ons can be booked on all life:) SIMs: *unlimited daily pack: 7 UAH, valid 0:00h-23.59h, activatiion: *123*55# *weekly pack: 5 UAH, valid for 7 days, 50 MB max., activation: *123*5# *unlimited weekly pack: 29 UAH, valid for 7 days, activation: *123*0# *small monthly pack: 19 UAH, valid for 30 days, 200 MB max., activation: *123*200# *big monthly pack: 49 UAH, valid for 30 days, 1 GB max., activation: *123*1000# *nightly pack: 49 UAH, valid for 30 days, 0:00-7:59h only, 10 GB max., activation: *123*01# All packages renew themselves if there is credit. To discontinue dial USSD code *123# -> Internet Poslugy -> Nichniy I-net iVidkliuchyty. 'Support' *in English from any landline: 0800 205 433 *in English from life:): 5422 *Website http://www.life.com.ua/ (partly in English) 'APN Settings' APN: internet 3mob '(a.k.a. U'tel, Ukrtelecom) 3mob is the only provider of 3G/UMTS internet n a small area of the country. Make a network scan. Outside the 3G areas, you have roaming on Kyivstar in 2G: 3mob coverage map 'Maximum Transfer Speed 3G: UMTS up to HSPDA speed 'Data feature packs' There are a various tariff plans from which the following ones are the most cost efficient: *U'try: SIM card costs 50 UAH (with 40 UAH credit) or 25 UAH (with 10 UAH credit).Initially you get 550 МB of Internet traffic free in 3mob 3G or Kyivstar 2G on roaming. After it's used up: 0.13 UAH per MB. * OGO Mobilny (ОГО!Мобільний): 'Availability' Many users found problems getting hold of a SIM card *Store locator in Ukranian 'Technical Settings' APN: 3g.utel.ua 'More information' You can top up your SIM card on the main page of their web site using credit card. Category:Country Category:MTS